Conventional inflatable toys having a given configuration remain static which is boresome to a player, and the educational effect of a static toy is far less than that of a dynamic one. The static inflatable toy may be turned into a dynamic one through other means; however the modification involves complication and inconvenience. Remote radio controlled toys have so far been quite popular, yet most of them are restricted to the form of vehicles, tanks, ships made with metallic or plastic molded materials and the sizes of such toys are mostly small and without creativity. The present inventor seeks to combine an inflatable figure which can be of a huge size without difficulty with a base connected to its foot or bottom to contain a drive means actuated by remote control of a radio signal. Thus a static inflatable toy is turned into a dynamic one to increase interest of playing and also the educational effect.